


Forever home

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's adopting a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Xanthe for looking this over and making it better. :)

Rodney pushed open the door to the Pegasus Animal Shelter and walked into the small reception area. There was no one around, but a bell on the counter had a neat, handwritten sign saying ‘please push for assistance’ and so he did.

He put the cat carrier on the floor and glanced around while he waited. The place was a little on the shabby side but scrupulously clean and with a comfortable feel to it. There were a few easy chairs over by the heater, with a magazine rack stacked with backdated copies of various pet related periodicals and, rather incongruously, ‘Surfer’s Weekly’, and an old wicker basket housing an over-sized toy black bear. A toy bear that, as Rodney watched with alarm, proceeded to open its eyes and yawn before standing up – and up! - and stretching lavishly. It then wandered over and began to sniff hopefully in the direction of Rodney’s pockets.

Okay, so it wasn’t actually a bear but a huge black Labrador, but Rodney still backed up until he hit the counter and had nowhere else to go. “Um, good dog…”

“Hey, don’t worry about Bud. He’s just checking in case you’ve got any spare snacks on you,” an amused voice drawled from behind Rodney’s back. “He’s kinda like the border patrol for treats.”

Rodney turned around and saw a man heading through the doorway from the back of the premises. He was about six feet tall, had a shock of dark hair and was very – very - easy on the eye. He was also grinning.

“Come ‘ere, Bud.” The bear – freakishly large dog, whatever – wagged his tail happily and lolloped over. “That’s a good boy.” The man scratched at the dog’s ears and then smiled at Rodney and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m John Sheppard. Can I help you?”

“Ah, yes. My name is McKay. Doctor McKay – Rodney,” Rodney stammered, suddenly and ridiculously tongue-tied as their hands met in a brief shake. “I’m here to see Miss Emmagan? I’m adopting a cat.”

“Oh, right!” Sheppard pointed at Rodney and gave a little grin. “You’re here for Mister Snuggles.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Please! Do I seriously look like the kind of person who’d have a cat named ‘Mister Snuggles’? I’m calling him Spock,” he added, thrusting his chin out and daring Sheppard to mock.

One of Sheppard’s eyebrows crept up. “Seems logical,” he said, eyes twinkling. “Teyla’s out on an emergency, but she’s filled me in and I can get you squared away.”

“So, you, um, work here?” Rodney asked, and then kicked himself for stating the obvious.

“I volunteer around the place. Bud and I just moved to the area for my job. I teach.”

“Really?” And Rodney vowed that he wouldn’t care even if Sheppard taught grade school or was a Liberal Arts professor. “Me, too. I’m a professor at Cal Sci – astrophysics.”

“Small world!” Sheppard grinned. “I’ve just joined the math department.”

Rodney paused for a second. “Oh my God! You’re that John Sheppard!” He didn’t even try to keep the excitement out of his voice. “The one who wrote the theory positing how Kirk could have induced time travel with that sling shot around the sun in ‘Star Trek: The Voyage Home’!” Professor John Sheppard was a legend.

Sheppard ducked his head and smiled shyly. It was adorable – there was just no other word for it. “What can I say?” he shrugged. “Gotta love those whales. George -”

“And Gracie!” Rodney grinned, and it was right around then that he may have fallen just a tiny little bit in love.

Sheppard mirrored Rodney’s smile and then hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll just go get Spock for you.”

He was soon back carrying a sleek chocolate brown cat in his arms. “Hey, Spock,” Sheppard crooned. “Look who’s here for you.” He carefully handed Spock over to Rodney, smiling happily. “There you go. Another happy family.”

Spock cuddled up against Rodney’s shoulder, purring softly, and Rodney felt himself melt.

“I know Teyla’s already done a home visit, but we like to do one after re-homing as well. Just to see how everyone’s settling in. Is there an evening that’s good for you? Sorry but you’ll have to put up with me this time.”

Sheppard was a hot math genius who liked animals and sci-fi - Rodney had no problem whatsoever with having to ‘put up’ with him. No problem at all. “Um, tonight’s good,” he suggested, trying to sound casual and hoping that he wasn’t failing miserably. “And we could always do something else after – if you wanted? Maybe get takeout or watch a movie?” he added, heart hammering in his chest.

“Well… You wouldn’t happen to have a copy of ‘The Voyage Home’, would you?” Sheppard asked, and Rodney could hear the tease.

“I do! Yes! I do.” Rodney nodded enthusiastically. “All of the movies, in fact, as well as every season of the original TV show, ‘Next Gen’, ‘DS9’, ‘Voyager’ and, um, well, you get the picture… but, yes! ‘The Voyage Home’. Definitely.”

“Cool!” Sheppard… no, _John_ smiled broadly, the corners of his eyes crinkling up, and Rodney felt the warmth of it down to his toes. “So, looks like I’ll see you later then, Rodney…”

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
